


Hot Blooded

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: Alec returns after a dangerous mission that he didn't inform Magnus about. They have sex, furiously. Furious in more than one way, that is.or: angry sex after a fight + feelings“It’s not one or the other, Alexander,” Magnus glares. “You can have both!”“Can I?” Alec asks. He turns away, frustration written on his face. “Because it sure doesn’t seem like it right now.”Magnus growls angrily. He grabs Alec by the shirtfront again and pulls him in. Alec has one split second of surprise-slash-panic, and then Magnus kisses him,hard.





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> haha i love when i write stuff that kills me
> 
> feat: gratuitous use of exclamation marks and the word "angrily" 
> 
> #aptAO3 to tag/livetweet

Magnus is sitting on the sofa when Alec enters the loft. This isn’t an unusual sight, but normally Magnus is relaxing with a drink, flipping through a spellbook or old tome. Today, Magnus is tense. He’s hunched forward, his elbows on his knees, looking down at something clasped tightly in his hands.

“Hey, Magnus,” Alec calls cautiously. 

He looks up when Alec enters the room, and immediately, Alec’s on edge. Magnus’ eyes are furious, his mouth turned down in a heavy frown.

“Five days,” Magnus says. Alec tenses.

“Magnus—,” he starts, but Magnus cuts him off by rising off the sofa.

“Five days. No contact from you. No way for me to contact you. You don’t get to walk back in here with ‘Hey, Magnus’ like you haven’t been driving me out of my mind in worry for  _five_  days!”

Alec can finally see what’s bundled up in Magnus’ hands. It’s one of his shirts, and Magnus’ knuckles are white where he’s clenching them around the fabric tightly. For tracking, Alec realizes.

“Magnus, I didn’t mean to worry you,” he says. “The mission ran long, and I was going in stealth. I couldn’t—,”

“Stealth?” Magnus echoes. “You said this was a retrieval mission.”

Alec sighs, moving forward into the room. Magnus looks more confused than angry, but there’s an underlying tension in his muscles still that betrays the fury that still remains. He hesitates to answer, trying to anticipate Magnus’ response to his various options.

What should he tell Magnus? Alec hates lying to his partner, but the truth will only incense him further. Avoiding the truth will placate Magnus’ anger for now, but if the full story comes out later, it would make things much worse.

“Can I sit?” he asks. Magnus glares at him then nods just once, more of a jerk of his chin than anything. Alec passes him on his way to the sofa, and Magnus turns his head away, avoiding eye contact angrily.

Alec sinks into the cushions when he sits, and it makes him look smaller than he is. It doesn't help that he hunches over onto himself, resting his forehead on his knees with his arms wrapped around his middle. Truth, he decides on. But there’s no way he can frame the last five days that will make this better. Alec sighs, exhaling slowly. He made his bed, and now it's time to sleep in it, too.

“I didn’t lie," he tells his feet. "It  _was_  a retrieval mission at first. But then—,” he pauses.

“Then?” Magnus prompts.

“Well, during the original retrieval we ran into more trouble than expected. More guards. We had to fight them, and Izzy captured a few. And from that, we got intel that the Circle didn’t just have one of the people on our list. They had four. But the other three were in a different location.”

“And this kept you from updating me why?”

“Because I saw a chance and I took it,” Alec bites out. “I know. I  _know_  I should have taken a step back to plan missions for the other three. But one of the Circle members escaped, started running, and I decided to tail him. Jace came with me.” He sighs and looks up at Magnus. “He didn’t stop running for a day, Magnus. So we couldn’t stop either.”

“Alexander, this isn’t the fucking 18th century anymore,” says Magnus. “You could have sent a text.”

“My phone died! Both of ours did.”

“A fire message then!”

Alec tenses. And Magnus notices. He pauses, lowers his hands from where he’d been using them to talk. Alec exhales shakily, knowing that what comes next is more damning than any other part of his story.

“Why couldn’t you send me a fire message, Alexander?” Magnus asks. His voice is low, dangerous. Alec is immediately certain from the tone that Magnus already knows. That Magnus has figured it out and is only waiting for confirmation.

Alec fidgets with his sleeves nervously. He takes a deep breath, then squares his shoulders. “I left my stele behind,” says Alec. His voice doesn’t come out as strongly as he hoped.

“What,” Magnus bites out, with growing anger. “Did you say?”

“I left my stele behind,” Alec repeats, louder this time. Because it was his decision. It was a good one in the field, and it helped him accomplish his task, and at the time he’d had no alternative. He stands by it, even if it’s going to drive Magnus up the wall.

A vase in the corner of the room shatters, falling in pieces to the ground. Alec jumps and looks towards the noise, startled. When he turns back to Magnus, apprehension on his face, he’s comes face to face with Magnus’ unglamoured cat eyes. They’re still just as furious.

“And  _why_  would you do that?” Magnus looks one wrong answer from boiling over. It’s the culmination of five days of worry and anxiety and anger and now, being on the receiving end of Alec’s stubbornness when he finally gets back.

Alec feels sorry. He  _is_  sorry. But he had no other choice. Three people of key importance were saved because of his decision, and he’s not going to regret it.

“I can’t regret leaving it behind, Magnus,” Alec says. He sighs. “I know it put me in more danger. But it was a calculated risk. Jace and I tailed our perp into a warded zone. We figured it wasn’t warded against Nephilim blood, of course. But when we felt it reacting to us, we realized the place was warded against our steles. After the first war, the Clave modified our steles to be unresponsive to anyone with a Circle rune. So the Circle had to  _re_ -modify theirs, and, well, anyway. We couldn’t get in with our steles.”

Magnus stalks up to him. “That stele is your life, Alexander. You went to fight  _Circle_  members without being able to activate your runes?”

Alec crosses his arms, defensive. “It was calculated. Jace can activate his runes without a stele. I get some of that boost through our bond. I had my bow and arrows. It was a risk. But I was  _not_  defenseless.”

Magnus doesn’t back down an inch. “Whatever spillover you get through your parabatai rune is not the same as having your own runes activated, Alec!”

“It was the  _only_  way,” Alec hisses. “My decision saved three lives. And probably more, when we talk to them and figure out what the Circle wanted with them. I will  _not_  take it back.”

“Jace could have gone alone,” says Magnus.

Alec sees red. He rises to his feet, giving himself the edge of a few inches over Magnus. “I would die— _die_ —before I let Jace go into enemy territory alone,” he says. How could Magnus even  _suggest_ —? 

Magnus crowds into Alec’s space. He pushes a finger into his chest and glares at Alec furiously. “That does not mean you get to go on fucking suicide missions, like your life doesn’t matter  _just_  as much as your parabatai’s. What would have happened if you’d died in battle? Jace would've died, too. Recklessness can hurt you  _both_ , and if you can’t see that, your judgment is—,”

Alec interrupts, just as angrily: “ _Again_ , I had my weapons. I knew the risks. Don’t you dare question my judgment.”  

Magnus barks out a laugh, short and humorless. “Oh, like your judgment reminded you to at least tell me before you left your stele behind? Send me a “Hey, Magnus, about to head to my  _death_ , just thought I’d let you know I’m doing something  _spectacularly_  idiotic.”

“This is exactly why I didn’t,” Alec rolls his eyes. “You would have freaked out and worried until I came back, or worse, come after us.”

“Well, excuse me for caring,” Magnus bites. He takes a step back. Everything about his body language screams bitter.

Alec takes a step forward, keeping Magnus from moving too far away. He knows he's using his strength and height to intimidate but doesn't try to control himself. “This is who I  _am_ , Magnus. I have a responsibility to others. So yeah, sometimes I have to put myself at risk. That’s the way things are. Y’know, I thought we’d gotten over trying to change things about each other’s’ jobs. But obviously not.”

Instead of moving away again, Magnus grabs a fistful of Alec’s collar, forcing him to look at him. “I’m not asking you to change. I’m asking you to  _accommodate_.”

“And what would you have done if I’d told you the situation? Stayed here, waiting?” Alec scoffs.

“At least I wouldn’t have been worrying!”

“You were still able to track me! You knew I was alive.”

“Tracking doesn't tell me whether you're on the brink of death or not. You could have been dying, and I wouldn’t have known either way!” Magnus pushes Alec away with a loud frustrated noise.

“Neither does sending a single fire message before I head out! But this way, at least you wouldn’t have been impulsively…  _chasing_  after me. It’s not like you could’ve gotten through the wards anyway!”

Magnus’ face goes through a series of expressions and finally lands on disgusted. “Impulsive? I didn’t know wanting to save my partner from death was  _impulsive_!”

“It is when you don’t trust me to take care of myself!”

“If I can help keep you safe, then I  _will_!” Magnus retorts.

“Shadowhunters  _die_ , Magnus! We fight every day and then we  _die_. You’re so scared of me dying you don’t want me to do my  _fucking_  job!” Alec shouts. “I am trained for this, since you seem to forget that so often,” he adds, bitterly.

“I can help you!” says Magnus.“I  _have_  helped before. I have power enough to keep you safe, and you can’t take away my choice to help you.”

“Well, you couldn’t this time. And I won’t risk your life just to make my life a little easier,” Alec growls. “Why tell you about the danger when you’d either go out of your mind with worry or decide to put yourself in danger for  _no reason?!_ ”

“It’s better than leaving me in the dark. You don’t get to decide that for me! You don’t get to pretend I don’t exist when it’s inconvenient for you!”

“What, and you think I wasn’t feeling guilty every second between then and now? You think I didn’t think about you? But I can’t prioritize you over the people I’m saving. That’s not a  _choice_  for me.”

“It’s not one or the other, Alexander,” Magnus glares. “You can have both!”

“Can I?” Alec asks. He turns away, frustration written on his face. “Because it sure doesn’t seem like it right now.”

Magnus growls angrily. He grabs Alec by the shirtfront again and pulls him in. Alec has one split second of surprise-slash-panic, and then Magnus kisses him,  _hard_.

It’s rough. It’s angry. Magnus bites at Alec’s bottom lip hard, and Alec gasps more in pain than pleasure, but his mouth opens all the same, and then Magnus’ tongue is wrapping around his, taking control right off the bat.

But Alec’s too mad to stay passive for long. He pushes back, both in the kiss and bodily. He walks them backward at a quick pace, fast enough that he makes Magnus almost lose his footing. It’s enough to jostle Magnus from his fierce intensity, and soon Alec has the control.

He pushes Magnus up against a wall, crowding into him and making Magnus tilt his head upwards to keep their lips together. Their bodies are pressed in a single line, and Magnus groans at the feeling of Alec’s hips pressed against his.

Neither of them are hard, not yet, but Alec can feel himself getting there. He wonders what Magnus is feeling. Half of him is confused more than angry. But he can feel something boiling just under his skin, threatening to spill over. Passion, desire, frustration, fury.

When they break for air, Magnus pants hotly into the air between them. “I’m so…  _mad_ ,” he bites out, like he can’t find the word he’s looking for.

Alec rolls his eyes, annoyed, and dips his head to Magnus’s neck. He scrapes his teeth harshly along the skin there, drawing a loud “Oh!” from Magnus.

He can feel Magnus hardening against his own bulge, and Alec grins, almost all teeth, against the base of Magnus’ neck. He bites there, hard enough to leave a mark.

With a growl, Magnus shoves Alec off him. Then, with a move Alec himself would be proud of, Magnus swipes one leg out from under him. Alec, off-guard, doesn’t have a second to catch himself. He falls backward and lands with a bang on the ground, the air punched out of him.

Magnus is quick to follow Alec to the ground. He straddles Alec’s hips, grinding his ass down onto Alec’s clothed cock. Taking advantage of Alec’s momentary incapacitation, Magnus pins Alec’s hands down on the carpet, holding him at the wrists.

Magnus bites his lip, stifling a low groan at the pleasure. He rolls his hips a few more times, and his eyes flutter shut as the friction becomes good. Like,  _really_  good.

Alec bucks his hips, jostling Magnus a little, but the warlock holds his ground. “Don’t you dare,” he hisses. He digs his nails into Alec’s arm, where his hands are still wrapped around the wrists.

With a heated glare, Alec does it again. Challenge is written into every line of his body. He feels Magnus summoning a small amount of magic, probably to hold Alec down, but before he can, Alec moans, his voice sweet as honey: “Oh, Magnus,  _please_!”

Magnus pauses in confusion, and in the moment his hands loosen their grip, Alec breaks Magnus’ hold. He sits up in one fluid motion, and before Magnus can react, Alec pushes him on the ground, switching their positions. Now Alec is leaning over Magnus, and he makes sure to use the size of his body to be the only thing in Magnus' line of sight. Alec is kneeling between Magnus’ splayed legs, and he’s using just one hand to pin both of Magnus’ hands on the floor above his head.

He grins down at Magnus, ferocious and almost mocking, before slotting their hips together and grinding down. Magnus tries and fails to bite back a gasp.

Alec uses his other hand to grab a fistful of Magnus’ hair. He wrenches his head to the side, and leans down to growl in Magnus’ ear: “I’m a Shadowhunter, Magnus. Don’t  _you_  dare.”

Magnus’s cat eyes look at Alec with frustrated rage. “And I’m a warlock,” Magnus bites. He snaps and both their clothes disappear, freeing their cocks where they’re still aligned.

Between one moment and the next, the friction between them becomes so much more overwhelming. Alec gasps, and his hips buck in surprise. Magnus is able to wriggle one hand out from Alec’s grasp. He spits in it, crass and impatient, and then reaches down between their bodies to grab hold of both their cocks.

On Alec’s next, almost involuntary thrust downwards, both of them hiss in pleasure. Alec’s hand tightens where it’s still tangled in Magnus’ hair, and Magnus groans hotly. Both of them grind against each other, setting a passionate, fast pace.

Eventually, Magnus grip slackens on their cocks, so Alec takes over with the hand that was in Magnus’ hair. With his now-free hand, Magnus scratches long red lines down Alec’s back, and he wraps his legs around him, pushing Alec downwards onto him even further.

Alec mouths at Magnus’ collarbone, leaving bite marks as he goes, even as his thrusts against Magnus’ cock get more erratic. Magnus is shuddering as their cocks rub against each other wetly.

It doesn’t take long after that. Magnus comes first, but Alec follows after only a few more thrusts. Their come stripes Magnus’ chest, and both of them breathe heavily, chests heaving. Alec drops his forehead into the crook of Magnus’ shoulder and neck, and his mouth is open and spit-slick on Magnus’ skin.

After a few moments, Magnus’ legs unwrap from around Alec’s waist, and Alec is able to slowly rise up. He loosens his grip on Magnus’ wrist enough for the warlock to pull away, but when Magnus doesn’t, Alec absentmindedly strokes his thumb back and forth over the skin there.

Magnus looks at Alec for a moment, then turns his gaze away, staring at something across the room. Then: “This doesn’t mean I’m not still angry,” Magnus says. But his voice is calmer, and the tension has left his body.

Alec nods, then says, “Yeah. I— I get it. I know.” He sighs and hangs his head slightly. “I wouldn’t do it differently. If I had the chance to, I mean. But I  _am_  sorry. I never want you to worry.”

Magnus turns back to Alec, and he uses his free hand to cup Alec’s cheek. Alec leans into it with a low exhale. “That doesn’t mean I won’t,” Magnus says softly.

Alec shrugs helplessly and worries his bottom lip with his teeth. He feels dangerously close to tears. It’s been a long,  _long_  five days. “I know,” he whispers. “But I can hope.”

“As can I,” Magnus says. Alec knows in his bones that they’re talking about two different things right now. He  _can’t_.

He leans down and kisses Magnus softly. He’s going to die one day. Probably one day soon. They both know it, but they both hope it won’t happen, and it makes them do things like this. Raw and unraveled. 

“I’m exhausted,” he says when he pulls back, because he  _can’t_ , not right now.

“You can’t keep running away from this conversation,” says Magnus, but his voice is kind and understanding and sympathetic.

Alec trembles. He pulls back, off Magnus entirely. “Later,” he says. “I need to sleep.”

Magnus looks at him, and Alec has no clue what he’s thinking. He scares him. Everything about this scares him.

Then Magnus says, “Okay.”

 _Like it’s that simple_ , Alec thinks, but he's too tired to be bitter. They clean up and move to the bedroom. Magnus curls around him, protective, and Alec sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao what the fuck did this become? This started as a D/s hurt/comfort punishment fic lmao. Halfway through, I realized that’s def not where this fic is going, cause it was hard for me to get from angry Magnus to dom/punishment Magnus. Because a dom should never be angry when punishing a sub. At least, not the type of furious, running hot angry that Magnus was. 
> 
> Then I thought, okay: angry sex, then followup with a second chapter with the punishment. But then that ending happened, and somehow it doesn’t work anymore. Whatever, I’ll just write a diff fic for that punishment scenario. 
> 
> anyway, I started playing FFXV this week and that is why it’s taken me a week to get this out when I said I’d have it out by last weekend :’0) I would die for those boys, I would kill for them!!!!!!! Noctis is my SON!!!!!! 
> 
> no spoilers tho if u wanna talk to me about it. I play SLOW (#completionism). it’s been two days and I only have 4 royal arms & 2 summons lmfao 
> 
> as always: catch up with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq) or [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com). hmu to play fortnite!
> 
> i read every comment and reply to many and also read what you tag your bookmark as. so make my day. i love your feedback! hope y'all are having a great day.


End file.
